


Slow Chemical

by RelienaRed



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Biting, Degradation, God Complex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Marking, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Self-Reflection, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Sub Eddie Brock, Tongue Fucking, collaring, dom venom, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Annie was perfect for Eddie, she was his world and his world crumbled when she left. He was broken, alone and uncollared. Then he met Venom and everything changedOREddie reflects on his time as Annie's sub, reflects on his meeting with Venom and finally confesses to the symbiote what he needs.





	1. The Wonder Of The World Is Gone

He got so lucky with Annie. She was perfect in every way. She was smart(smarter than him), beautiful and even though she had a stiff air of professionalism about her, she was the most opened minded person Eddie had ever met in his life. Submission to her was easy, easier than it had been with anyone.

She wasn’t the first Dom-type that Eddie had. But she was the only one who made all of it make sense. He didn’t feel the need to push farther or branch out into other desires. What she said was golden and honey. Dripping over his every pore. He would have done anything for her. Giving himself fully and completely to her every desire. She was everything. A goddess that would have been worshiped in ancient times. Annie was his clarity when his mind went to shit. Her arms where like the loving home he never had.

Maybe that’s why Eddie did what he did. Putting aside their dynamic, it was still a breach of trust to get into her computer and read her emails.

But he had to. No matter what Anne said, she still worked for that awful company by proxy. Eddie didn’t want to expose them just for the safety of the others. He wanted to expose them to keep Annie safe. If they went under, then they couldn’t get to her. She wouldn’t get hurt by them. Protecting her was the most important thing in the world. She was his goddess, what would a faithful servant be if they didn't protect their goddess?

It blew up, massively, in his face. Annie dropped the box at his feet, angry, cold eyes staring at him. He barely got a chance to explain before she took the ring off and left a hole in his chest. 

She was more than his fiancee, more than just his girl, his woman, his lover. He was  _ hers. _ All those bracelets. The ones he twirled around his fingers or pressed to his lips when his anxiety tried to take over. Different reminders of her ownership over him. Each one she gave to him. Placing them on his wrist while he sat on his knees, naked, at her feet. Love pouring from his soul and into hers. They were so subtle that no one would guess what they really meant. Everyone would see them and just think how Eddie Brock was just a trendy guy with bracelets.

Eddie tried to take them off. He knew he should. But feeling the air against the bare spot where they were sent him into a panic. All meaning from them was gone. They were just jewelry now. A reminder that he wasn’t  _ her’s _ anymore.  He knew that for a fact after he stumbled back to her place, half drunk. Her new boyfriend,Dan, he seemed nice enough. He was a good looking man, the kind of man he wouldn’t of said “no” to back in the day. Eddie didn’t see any marks of ownership on him. Was it a phase maybe? Did Annie outgrow her domination side just like she outgrew him? Or was he just special and no matter what no one could replace him?

It was probably the first one.

He was probably going to have to figure out a way to outgrow this too. It would be highly unlikely that anyone would ever look at him again the way she did, touch him like she did, hold him like Annie did. People didn’t view a dynamic between a Dom and Sub the way they did. To them it was a lifestyle, it was everything. Without it Eddie felt empty. He had no structure, no rules, nothing. He had nothing. He was nothing. In his heart he was prepared to settle, knock his expectations down just so that he didn’t have to die alone.

It was one choice. One decision. Instead of throwing himself off that bridge and greeting the black water below him. Instead of giving up, taking a step and flying through the air. He called her. While Dora talked him through everything, his thoughts still drifted to Annie. In his heart, Eddie knew that he had fucked up for good. Annie was gone. He was alone, broken and uncollared. But he had to finish what he had started.

He thought back on that moment a lot.

That was how he met Venom.

And everything changed.


	2. More Lost Then Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie reflects on his meeting with Venom and Venom's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shocked by the response to this fic! Thank you so much!

A lot of things stuck out in Eddie’s mind when he thought about his and Venom’s first meeting. He tried to look past the few moments that made him cringe, eating out of the trash, that stupid lobster tank(that one went viral). But when he really sat down and thought about the one moment that stood out the most it was the one right after Venom swam them across the water.

“ **Mine.** ” It was the one word that stood out over everything Venom had said. Eddie couldn’t have written a more perfect meeting. It had been ages since someone had looked at the disaster that he was and proudly said, “ **you are** **_mine._ ** _ ” _

He really shouldn't of had those thoughts. Venom had just eaten a guy and confirmed that they were probably going to eat more people. But part of Eddie was swooning like a schoolgirl when the football player said “hello” to her.

It was comforting. Drifting in front of his eyes was a perfect, hentai, alien monster and it said that Eddie belonged to them. Eddie wondered if the alien picked up on this embarrassing level of swooning and that's why they called him a loser.

He was a loser. He was getting starstruck and his heart was throbbing over an alien that he just met.

How could that be possible? To have feelings so hard, so fast and so deep for something he had just met? Venom was not human in any shape or form. But Eddie wasn’t sure if he cared or not. The desire to just lay down and say “take me, I’m yours” was so strong that it almost scared him.

Then it was revealed that Venom was killing him and Eddie’s heart was broken a second time.

“You’re killing him!” Annie had yelled. She was locked in a stare with Eddie’s eyes but looking directly at Venom instead. It was the same look, same tone that she would speak in if Eddie had broken a rule and she was disappointed in him. He even caught her eyeing his wrist with a spark of jealousy? It looked like jealousy in her eyes. Not a lot it. But just a little. Could she look at Eddie and tell that he had already fallen for this creature?

Of course she could. Eddie knew Annie could always read him.

“What happened to ‘we’, man? What happened to ‘we’”? He hissed through the glass. Venom had been reduced to a sticky looking blob that somehow managed to look upset and hurt by Eddie’s harsh words. He stormed off, feeling used and dirty.

The next time he saw Venom was in the woods. Right after Drake and that Riot character had roughed him up a bit.

Looking at Riot was a contrast to Venom. Riot looked like a homicidal raisin with breath that smelled like death and eels. Drake seemed awful proud to have Riot which really made Eddie laugh. Was Riot mad because Venom was clearly better looking? Eddie hadn’t been able to really compare Venom’s appearance with anything else until Riot screamed in his face. Venom had a certain type of beauty to them. Everything about them made Eddie think of a night sky. Silver lines against the blackness of them looked like constellations against the midnight. Opel eyes that could rival the stars themselves.

There really wasn’t anything Eddie could compare that tongue too and thinking about that tongue just made Eddie ask himself a lot of questions he wasn’t ready to answer yet.

The entire time Drakes goons walked him to, what he was sure would be his very shallow grave, he found his thoughts lingering back to Venom. Painting a picture of them in his mind. This surprised him. Eddie always thought his last thoughts would be of Annie. But he was thinking about Venom.

How many times did they save his life in the last few days? They took over completely when Drake’s goons broke down his door. Shooting black tendrils from his body, leaving an odd warm sensation over his skin. Twisting him in ways he had only seen in actions movies. Venom handled Eddie’s bike like it was a part of them. Weaving around cars and making Eddie feel like the ultimate bad ass. When they crashed, Venom was careful to put Eddie’s body back together. Even though he was confused and scared when Venom pulled them forward and encased Eddie in a inky,black suit it was..well..kind of nice.

It was also kind of nice when Venom slammed Eddie against the wall but Eddie wasn’t really ready to go there yet and put it in the same box in his mind that was labeled “Thoughts about Venom that I am not ready to deal with yet.”

Eddie was pretty sure he was done for until that black tendril whipped out of nowhere and picked off Drake’s goons one by one. That, in itself, was sweet justice.

But looking back at the moment, Eddie wonders why he didn’t question it just a little bit harder when Venom stepped out and looked female. Not that Eddie minded. It was just a surprise because Venom had always had a more male looking body. Not that Eddie minded that either. He was an open minded man.

He was discovering that he was a very open minded man because this She-Venom growled, “Hi, Eddie,” and it made his dick twitch and stirred up all kinds of weird things in his head. This was followed up by them grabbing Eddie by the shirt collar and shoving their tongue down his throat.

The same tongue that he wasn’t ready to think about but it broke him completely and he pressed himself against it. Moaning and mentally begging for more. Even with his eyes closed they rolled back in his head as something moved over his lips and burrowed into his skin, A familiar feeling that he had deeply missed.

Slowly the kiss turned more human. The hands on his shoulders shrank down and a familiar set of lips was pressed against his. The smell of lavender blew on the breeze  He knew it was Annie and it felt good kissing her again.

But kissing Venom felt better.

“Cut the crap,” Eddie had said, a small bit of hope and a lot of bluntness in his voice, “What really changed your mind?”

He felt the symbiote smile and odd feeling washed over him. It wasn’t his emotions. Love? It felt like that. Like dark chocolate on ice cream.

**“You did, Eddie, you did.”**

Eddie didn’t like thinking about the fight with Riot. Even though the battle was in the past it still gave his body a natural fight reaction. Riot absorbing them, Riot stabbing him, Riot almost fucking winning if not for Annie and for Venom’s quick thinking to use Riot’s own weapon against them.

The explosion, the fire. Venom’s tearful goodbye. All of it still gave Eddie nightmares. He splashed through the water for hours. Drove under with his eyes open, using the light from the burning debris to try and see any sign of his love, of Venom. It wasn’t until Annie forcefully drug him from the water that he laid on the shore. Eyes red and burning. He told Annie it was from the water but that was a lie.

The people who knew him thought it was PTSD, maybe part of it was. He had trouble taking baths because being surrounded by water made him think of losing Venom. His article on the Life Foundation was half assed and rushed. It was the equivalent of word vomit from a college degree.

He couldn’t go anywhere without thinking of Venom, of wondering what Venom would have thought about something. They talked about how beautiful the world was and Eddie wanted to show it them, wanted to give them the world, give them  _ him. _

It was late, maybe 3 am. Eddie had woken from another nightmare. A horrid, twisted scene of Venom being forcibly ripped from him. He could feel their fear as if it was real. In the nightmare, Venom was crying Eddie’s name, begging Eddie to help them but he was powerless.

He was always powerless. He sat on the edge of his bed, twirling the bracelets in his hands but they shook so bad that he dropped them to the floor. Through his tears a funny thought popped into his head.

Venom would have been a perfect Dom. The way they growled orders melted Eddie to his core. Eddie always liked his partners to be smarter, stronger than him and Venom was both. A head full of alien wisdom( **“Try harder not to be a dick,”** they had said to him. Really, it was good advice). Their hands were huge compared to Eddie’s tiny baby hands. Eddie liked to close his eyes and think of how those hands would of felt wrapped around his. All of Venom was warm and holding hands with them had to be close to wearing a nice mitten. He could see himself falling asleep in those arms as claws played with his hair.

He’d thought about that kiss more. That was a new kind of regret. Of never doing more with Venom. Those same tendrils that beat the shit out of those guys could have pinned Eddie to the bed, Tied his wrist up and his ankles down. Those claws could have been racked over his skin, those teeth pressed into his neck. He felt ashamed to admit it, even if Venom was there he wasn’t sure if he could have admitted to them either.

What type of human had sexual and romantic fantasies about an alien?

He shook his feelings off. He had to accept this. Go back to where he was after Annie left. Go back to that state of knowing he’d have to settle just to not die alone.

“Besides,” he said out loud. He turned the bathroom sink on straight cold and washed his face. Hoping to wash away the nightmare and the remnants of his feelings. “That kiss was mostly Annie anyway,” and she had moved on from him. Dan was a good guy and Eddie couldn’t come between them.

A warm flush moved over his skin. Eddie looked down at the facet in confusion, he knew the water was ice cold.

**“Well, actually,”** Eddie knew that voice. It was the same voice that haunted his dreams and cried out in his nightmares. He froze because he wasn’t convinced that this was real and that he wasn’t still asleep.  He took a breath to steady himself and lifted his upper body up. In place of his own reflection, was Venom. They smiled wickedly at him, opal eyes reflecting Eddie’s own inner light.

**“It was mostly me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates on twitter https://twitter.com/MrsDarkling
> 
> Longer updates on tumblr http://mrs-darkling-is-a-witch.tumblr.com


	3. What I Could Never Ask For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Devil May Cry reference in this chapter. Can you find it?

Life with Venom was nothing short of pure perfection. There was no other way to describe it. There was a spring in Eddie’s step that had been long lost. His eyes were bright again. It was like being brought back from the dead. Eddie was never going to be alone again.  

“Did you meet someone?” Annie asked him with a sly smile over coffee.

**Tell her Eddie.** Venom had said in Eddie’s mind with a small jump.  **Tell her how much you love us.**

Eddie only laughed. “Um..something like that.” He hadn’t told Annie that Venom was back but he had this gut feeling that she knew.  Eddie could tell by the happy “I’m glad you’ve moved on” smile that she gave him before changing the subject. She seemed to avoid the topic of Venom, instead waiting for Eddie to bring it up, which he didn’t. He wasn’t sure exactly how to explain his relationship with Venom. They weren’t quite lovers but deeper than friends.

“You took them off,” Annie’s voice broke into his thoughts. Her soft eyes glanced down at his bare wrist. Out of embarrassment, Eddie covered his wrist with his hand.

“Yeah, that's, I hope, I mean, that’s okay right?” Eddie tripped over his words. He wasn’t expecting her to point that out and the small twinge of regret in her voice caught him off guard. 

**Why are you asking her permission?** The tone in Venom’s voice changed. It was possessive and made Eddie jump. If Annie noticed, she didn’t say anything.

“Of course!” Annie looked flustered. Almost as if she didn’t expect Eddie to be so honest about it. “We aren’t together anymore so..,” she paused and tried to take her foot out of her mouth. “Dan he’s not...he’s not like that..,” she only succeeded in cramming her foot deeper. Her coffee was still way too hot but she drank it anyway.

After an awkward silence she finally asked the question that she had been trying to build up to. 

“This  _ person _ ,” she was putting a lot of strain on the word person and it made Eddie feel paranoid. Could she look at him and tell Venom was back? Was he really that transparent? “Are you guys, like, we were?”

Eddie would have preferred if she had flat out asked if Venom was back. That would have been an easier answer.

**Yes** .

“What?” Eddie was not expecting Venom to pipe up given that the question was not directed toward them at all. 

Annie quickly got red faced and deeply regretted her nosiness. “I’m sorry. It’s not my place to ask.”

Eddie brushed her off with a wave of his hand. “No, no, not you.”

Fuck, he did not mean to say that out loud. Venom responded by squeezing Eddie's hand from under his skin.

“Eddie?” Annie’s lips curled into a smile and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

“No, nope nothing at all,” he stumbled to his feet and tried really hard not to face plant into the ground.

**You’re a bad liar, Eddie.** Venom was definitely laughing at him.

He wasn’t sure what excuse he made about having to leave but he was pretty sure it involved ghost because Annie was breaking apart from laughter as he shuffled away, cursing at Venom under his breath.

The topic didn't come up again until later. Venom was oddly silent but Eddie could feel them.  Swimming under his skin like a fish. They seemed to be paying extra attention while he showered.  Watching his hand movements as he washed the soap off his skin. Eddie pretended that he didn't enjoy Venom watching him. Pushed back those thoughts of  **“mine”** and  **“it was mostly me”** .

**We don't mind if you want to keep wearing them.**

“It wouldn't be right, protocol and what not,” Eddie muttered. There was no real point in getting dressed. He lived alone and it wasn't like Venom hadn't seen him naked before. It wasn't as if he didn't want Venom to see him naked.

**Protocol?** The symbiote asked. They could have easily looked through Eddie's mind, in fact they already had. There was a certain emptiness they found. An odd human need that didn't fully make sense to them. From what they had seen, humans were creatures that valued freedom and choices very highly. Why did Eddie have this longing for the exact opposite?

Venom remembered the way Eddie's brain lit up when they claimed him. Words like “submission” and “domination” popped up. They had found words with similar meanings on other worlds. But to Eddie these words didn't carry the negative meaning that they had for others. For Eddie these words were wrapped in happiness.  There was a feeling of purpose and belonging. Eddie liked the idea of being submissive to another life form. Looking through his emotions, a relationship like that kept Eddie level headed. Without it he seemed to spiral out of control. He needed someone to control him, tell him what to do, set rules for him. It was the only way he was truly happy.

“I don't belong to her anymore, so it would be wrong to wear them,” With it being just them, alone, in his room, he might as well be honest with Venom. 

**You belong to us now.** The symbiote growled softly.  A comforting sound that gave Eddie butterflies.

“It's not really the same,” Eddie fell into his bed. He should get a bigger bed. Most nights Venom slept around him. Either formed into a ball like a small cat or sprawled out over top of him. Black tendrils caressing his skin while he slept. Venom didn’t sleep but they did they rest. They had mentioned getting a bigger bed. Eddie liked the idea of them taking a human like shape and holding him.

**How so?** Venom asked. Slowly forming a tendril with their face on it out from Eddie’s damp chest.

“We’re just, really good friends you know? That would be a different type of relationship. A different dynamic,” A dynamic that Eddie wanted to have with Venom but was still too shy to ask about.

Venom huffed.  **Eddie, you are naked and we are laying on your chest. I think we can stop acting like we are just “really good friends.”**  They loomed over his face and brushed their forehead against his.

Eddie sighed dreamily and pulled them closer. After Venom being gone for so long any physical contact with them felt like heaven.

“It’s not like I didn’t think about,” he finally admitted out loud. “Do you really know-” with a snippy tone the symbiote cut him off.

**Yes, we know what sex is Eddie. We are not two days old.**

Eddie’s entire face turned red and he looked away. Gears started turning in his brain. He sat up suddenly and gave Venom an accusing look.

“Hey, wait a minute! While you were healing from the rocket explosion, could you still hear my thoughts?” he tried to sound annoyed but his eyes were playful.

**Yes.**

“Then why did you make me say all this out loud? I’m not a ‘make the first the move’ kinda guy here Vee,” Eddie wasn’t sure where this sudden burst of boldness was coming from.

It might of had something to do with Venom letting a tendril fall and wrap around the top of Eddie’s thigh.

**We wanted to make sure this was what you wanted. Just because we are not human does not mean we are not respectful.**

“I...umm..appreciate that. Consent is...um..important,” Eddie was running out of things to say. His mouth was dry and his heart was pounding in his ears. It was deafening. The box fan in the room did nothing to calm his nerves.

He wasn’t sure why but part of him really believed that Venom would reject the idea. It had happened to Eddie before. One partially horrible time a college fling called him a freak and almost literally threw him onto the sidewalk. The rejection was burned in Eddie’s mind and only reignited after Annie left him.

But, maybe this could work.

A tendril snaked up his back, moving perfectly with his spine.  It moved over the back of Eddie's neck, making him shudder.

**If this is what you want Eddie, what you desire, then we will happily dominate you** .

Eddie didn't even try to hold back the small moan that escaped from his lips.  He let himself be pulled onto his back and his arms pinned above his head. Of course he wanted this, wanted it more than anything else. The feeling went deeper than love, deeper than sex. He wanted nothing more to fully, completely and totally belong to Venom. Nothing else would make him happy.

Annie had been his goddess, and he her faithful servant. But Venom? There was nothing holy about Venom. Venom was something more. Something more powerful than a goddess, stronger than a god. Hell, Eddie had a feeling that if God was real and they ever did fight that Venom would make quick work of them.

Venom was almost demonic in their ways. It was a different type of submission. Instead of a servant Eddie felt more like a self sacrifice, offering himself up the black mass that was looming over him.  Longing to be covered by their touch, tasted by their tongue. 

He got one hand free and pushed himself up. Forcing Venom to move back a bit but giving Eddie just a tiny bit of control. Venom grinned back at him, already knowing what their host was going to say before the words the left their perfect lips. It the was the same thing that had ran through Eddie’s mind that night. A fleeting thought that he had repressed until now.

“Take me, I belong to you now.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have sex in the next chapter I promise. Apparently I'm also rewriting the "take me" scene from "Dark Origin" so ya..thats a thing now.  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MrsDarkling  
> Tumblr: https://mrs-darkling-is-a-witch.tumblr.com


	4. You Could Be The Chemical

That was all the permission that Venom needed. Eddie was shoved back onto the mattress. He couldn't see anything pinning him down but his arms and legs were locked in place. Feet pressed into the bed and his hands over his head. His skin was still slightly damp. A few beads of water fell down his bent knees. Venom had him completely exposed and put on display.

The symbiote briefly considered Eddie’s history.  Quickly looking to see what was a hard limit and what they had a green light for. Looking through they found some good information.  Eddie was very much into pain. His past Doms had bribed him with pain as a reward. Clawing, biting, and the like.

The other thing that interested them was a question floating in Eddie’s head. What would he address them as? In the past he had used the popular terms, “Sir”, “Master”, “Mistress” but none of those seemee to fit Venom. These were all very human titles and Venom wanted to make sure Eddie didn't forget who owned him.

 **You may call us by our name. We enjoy hearing you say it**.

Eddie couldn’t form words very well. Venom had barely touched him and his brain was starting to short out. That little box of “things I'm not ready to think about Venom” was broken into a thousand pieces.  Every single fantasy was flooding into them both at once and Venom looked amused by it.

 **Why do you humans deny yourselves what you really want?** Venom asked, a low hiss in Eddie mind.

Eddie took a breath and tried to find an answer.

“Because, what we want could be wrong.” it was the best explanation Eddie could come up with.

 **Really?** Venom's voice took on a more teasing tone. Something else they knew Eddie liked. **Tell us then,** **_host_ ** **what is so wrong about this?**

Being addressed as only “host” tore a high pitched noise from Eddie. Venom quickly muffled this by gagging Eddie with their tongue. It was a rough motion that scraped the roof of Eddie's mouth and filled his throat.

**Do you like being called ‘host’? A reminder that you are our vessel?**

Eddie made a choked noise that sounded like yes. Venom was a lot rougher than his past partners. He fought against the invisible restraints but it he knew it was pointless. Even though Venom's tongue was down his throat Eddie didn't feel the urge to gag. Some of his oxygen had been cut off. It was making his head spin in a pleasant way and the ceiling was starting to do little circles.

He felt some of  the restraints lifted. It gave him a better angle and more leverage, thrusting his mouth further up Venom’s tongue. Second nature kicked in and he treated it like a cock.  Sucking violently and trying to swirl his tongue around it.

Eddie wasn't sure if symbiotes felt sexual pleasure like humans but the low sound Venom made sounded like moaning and the feeling was mirrored back to him.

They withdrew their tongue and let it fall over Eddie’s chest.  The wet smack on bare skin wasn't an unpleasant sound. The feeling made Eddie's nerves jump and new thought popped into his head.

If Eddie was going to belong to them, then they needed to mark him a public show of ownership. Annie had used bracelets, which was nice. But there was a more primal desire in Eddie’s mind.  Venom was a predator, a hunter, the kind of creature that could tear him in half. Arousal was coursing through them both. Thoughts running together and perfectly blended as one. A different type of tension formed and they stayed still for a moment until Eddie vocalized their shared thought.

“Do it,” the host said. He exhaled sharply. “If we are going to do this, then I want to see it everyday.” His voice was shaking, not from fear but the surge of heat that was slowly collecting around his gut. The ache in cock was getting painful. His skin was craving fiction or any type of attention.

Instead of invisible restraints, a group of black tendrils pinned his limbs down. One of them wrapping tightly around his cock and making Eddie shudder and cry out in relief.

Venom was starting to understand this better, the type of tone and energy that Eddie wanted, needed them to have. They moved up Eddie's throat, retracting their tongue and flicking  it over the man’s pulsating jugular vein. Sharp teeth grazed over the sensitive, lethal spot. They could easily leave a lovely set of teeth marks on Eddie’s collarbone. It would be highly visible and hard to ignore.

 **You belong to us now**. They pushed their  teeth slowly into Eddie skin. It was a burning feeling of agony and Eddie made a series of high pitched wines that tossed Venom into a frenzy.

The tendril around the base of Eddie’s cock covered it completely. Acting like a interactive fleshlight, pumping him up and down like a machine. The inside was wet with something that was making Eddie’s entire body hypersensitive to Venom's touch. He could feel them everywhere at once as tendrils raced across his skin. They groped anything they reach. Rubbing his pecs, grabbing his ass and flicking at his nipples.

Eddie really hoped the neighbors couldn't hear him.

**We hope the entire word hears you.**

Sharp pain from Venom's bite dulled away but their teeth were still in his collar

Venom was turning Eddie's collarbone into a collar of ownership. He could almost feel their fangs scraping the bone itself.

“Please, Venom, fuck me,” Eddie stuttered out.

Venom's weight added to his chest as they made their humanoid forum.  Eddie was trapped under them with no way to fight back or escape. Claws  raked across his shoulders as Venom held their host in place. They gave Eddie a few seconds to breath before shoving a tendril inside him.

Eddie's nails dug into Venom. His eyes fell back into his head and his mouth hung open in a wordless display of pleasure. Every ounce of strength was drained from him and he had no choice but to lay still as Venom brutally thrusted into.  He was so caught up in the constant force on his prostrate and the oversensitive state of his cock that he barely registered that Venom still had their teeth in his collar.

Everything was starting to become too much for Eddie to handle.  Venom was doing something to keep him from getting off. Letting Eddie get right to the edge but never giving any type of relief. There was a fleeting thought in Eddie's mind that maybe he wasn't doing a good enough job and that's why Venom was keeping him on edge.  

 **You are doing perfect little host**.

Eddie didn't know he said a praise kink, didn't know he had a size kink either. But Eddie was learning a lot about himself today. Eddie smiled at the compliment, ignoring that he was drooling on his bed sheet. Venom growled, pleased, and thickened the tendril in Eddie’s ass. It stung as Eddie’s body tried to adjust to it.

 **Who do you belong to? Tell us,** **_host,_ ** **who's your God now?**

“You,” his voice was a pleading, broken whisper. “You, I-I belong to you, Venom.”

Did Venom still have their teeth in his collarbone?

**You want to cum, don't you little host?**

Eddie couldn't talk anymore. Admitting again that he was nothing more than Venom's host. Currently a toy for them to pleasure themselves with was the final wire shorting out. Nothing outside of them was real anymore. There was only them. Their love, Eddie’s submission, Venom's dominance. That was only thing that mattered. Everything they had been through had lead to this one moment.

All of it was worth it. Eddie would do it all again if it meant he ended up with Venom.

Venom finally let Eddie go. Letting one harsh sounding scream come out of him before they gagged their host. Eddie's body shuddered under them. The feeling was looped back to Venom. An intense human reaction to an overload of pleasure. Venom's form melted a little, covering Eddie in a black symbiotic blanket and allowing him to move and thrash from the result of the full body orgaism that Venom had given him.

Eddie was pretty sure that he was cumming _in_ Venom and it only made thrash more violently.

His vision was blurred for a few minutes and he didn't dare move.  Venom was silent, basking in the post-orgasim glow that was radiating from Eddie’s mind.

They really should shower again. Eddie was covered in sweat, blood and..well, he wasn't really sure what else.

 **You're ours now Eddie. Forever.** **_Mine_ **.

Lifting his hand up felt like lifting a brick but he couldn't help but run his fingers over the teeth marks. They were sticky with blood but there was no pain.

**We will be making rules for you, Eddie.**

“Wouldn't have it anyother way,” Eddie said lovingly.

**First rule: More chocolate.**

“Mmmm we'll get more in the morning,” Eddie made an attempt to fall more comfortable into bed.

**No. Now. We deserve a reward after giving you pleasure.**

Eddie tried to find fault with the statement but he couldn't. If Venom wanted an offering in the form of chocolate, then who would was Eddie to disagree? Eddie hauled himself out of bed. He was surprised to find that he wasn't sore, although his muscles felt stiff. He kept hold of the tendril that had dripped down his arm.

The feeling of affection blossomed between them and Eddie stopped mid walk to pull the tendril into the his chest.  The unconditional love was shared and flowed freely between them both.

“I would go through all of that again just to have you,” he said.  This time when his voice cracked it was from holding back tears. He was never going to be alone or uncollared again. A deep feeling of belonging that he had always craved but never thought he would have.

 **As would we**. The tendril spread out and squeezed across Eddie's torso. A relieved sob shock Eddie's chest and he fell to the floor. Finally feeling safe, in Venom's arms. He could feel Venom's hand twirling his hair and petting his scalp. It was the very thing he wanted.  Perfect submission and the blissed comfort that came afterwards.

“Don't ever leave, I don't ever want to be away from us again,” Eddie said through his tears.  Venom only held him tighter, settling a tendril in the healed teeth marks that acted almost like a wedding ring.

**We will never leave you. You're our soulmate after all.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! This last chapter gave me some trouble so I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @MrsDarkling  
> Tumblr https//mrs-darkling-is-a-witch.tumblr.com


End file.
